icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tolas of Brand
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Isoph (Talk) 21:56, March 7, 2010 Alright Im willing to compromise with those of you who object the removal of Cam, Creddie, And Seddie. What i will do: I will simply go to the articles and Remove any "Blatantly Useless" information. then i will leave them alone. How does that sound to you all? Why would you remove any of the pages especially the Creddie page after people's hard work on them? I for one have put alot of effort into producing a good page(Creddie, Spam, Sibby, etc) and would not appreciate it if the pages were taken down for no reason.XxCreddieShipperxX 22:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I can tell that you enjoy that page and the concept. But i just want to remove useless info not delete them completely so do calm yourself. Its rather like the ordeal you had a number of days ago with vandalism from a Man known as Metaron Isard, if he was still spamming and running amok in your pages wouldnt you want to fix it? Thats what i want to do, i want to fix these articles and by extension, the Wikias as a whole. Dude stop removing whole sections on the creddie page!XxCreddieShipperxX 23:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree with XxCreddieShipperxX. Stop deleting our hard work! I have saved a copy of the Seddie Wikia the way it SHOULD look and any time you decide to mess it up, I will change it back to that. (I recommend you do the same, XxCreddieShipperxX) Blast it all, i removed those sections because they either had no information attached to them, or they could lead children to potentially mature and adult content. So dont come calling me some Terrorist. I don't mean just sections! You deleted perfectly good Seddie moments, pictures, a list of Fan Fic recommendations (which is actually very helpful considering there are so many bad Seddie Fan Fics out there), and many other things. I'd appreciate if you didn't do that anymore. iCarly Content This is an iCarly fan wiki, and it's meant to be both entertaining and informative. Those pages are indeed relevant to the wiki, and unless the entire community agrees that content should be deleted, (as in the case of spam), it needs to remain. Stop deleting content--you are vandalizing relevant pages that users have worked hard to create, and your behavior is unacceptable. We are happy to have you here adding content, but we've received many community complaints about your vandalism, and we need you to act as a team member. If your behavior continues, I will be forced to block you.-- Kacie (talk) 18:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Lord above, you people are as stubborn as a rock slug, and as boorish as corpser. The stuff i got rid of didnt even make any sense. did you look at what i got rid of? It really didnt seem to fit, i am trying to help, But Solrad forbid that anyone touch you're precious femsterbation material. The-Hippie All i half to say is After reading the last few comments i discovered that you guys take things way to serous this is a wiki were ANYONE is able to edit anything and im starting to feel that that is starting to go away because when someone thinks that one page is no important to the greater good of the wiki they deleite it only to have people jump his ass for doing it............. either stop being a ass our change the " a wiki anyone can edit" I'm afraid that can't be made a page, as it doesn't relate to iCarly.... but you can make it a blog!!! Include some moments, and if you could make an iCarly reference, I'd love to check it out! Roxas82 22:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC)